The goals of this program are (a) the development, propagation, maintenance and study of germfree rodents; (b) the development of model disease systems in which the germfree status is of unique advantage to investigations; and (c) the provision of germfree technology and animals to investigators. The Laboratory serves as a "national resource," and represents a multidisciplinary approach to study and applications of germfree technology.